Quelqu'un pourra t'il me comprendreun jour
by Lu7ine
Summary: Ally est une sorcière de 16 qui étudie à BB. Pour elle tout s'écroule à la mort de ses parents. Elle part étudier en Angleterre à Poudlard. Réussira elle à retrouver une vie normal. RLAH. (epoque maraudeurs)
1. Sombre départ

Le front appuyé contre la vitre froide du taxi qui m'emmenait à la gare de Londres, je regardais le paysage défilé devant mes yeux sans vraiment le voir. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à voir de toute façon : il faisait gris et il pleuvait des cordes. Le temps reflétait assez bien mon humeur du moment. Les yeux dans le vague je revoyais les événements qui, cette dernière semaine, avaient bouleversé ma vie... Tout avait bien débuté pour moi cette année : j'étais en 6ème année à beau bâton, l'école de sorcellerie de France et prenais mon petit déjeuné dans la grande salle quand ma vie à virer au cauchemar...  
  
Flash Back  
  
-Hé Allyson passe-moi la confiture fraise s'il te plaît. Me demanda Déborah Dutoit une de mes amies : c'était une jolie fille aux longs cheveux couleur feu et au yeux verts pétillants.  
  
-Tien. Lui dis je, en lui tendant le pot.  
  
-Hé All ! Reguardes. Me dis Lucas Laurent en me désignant la direction du doigt. –On dirait ton vif !  
  
En effet Plume ma minuscule chouette des neiges se dirigeait aussi vite que ses petites ailles le lui permettait vers moi. Malgré sa petite taille elle ne passait pas inaperçue à cause de sa couleur. Lucas n'arrêtait pas de m'embêter en me rappelant que la seul chose qui la différenciait d'un vif d'or c'était sa couleur et que je devais l'enfermer dans la volière lors des matchs de quidditch si je ne voulais pas que notre attrapeur la confonde avec le vif et que du coup nous perdions le match (il faut avouer que Stéphane Cochet n'avait vraiment pas une bonne vue c'était d'autant plus étonnant qu'il était un très bon attrapeur)  
  
-All tu sais que ta chouette re...commença t'il mais je le coupais et continuait d'une voix morne  
  
-Semble vraiment à un vif... Je sais Lu ! c'est au moins la 100ème fois que tu me le dis et franchement ça devient lassant pour ne pas dire autre chose...  
  
-Vexé mon ami se contenta de hausser les épaule et de mordre dans sa tartine de nutela.  
  
-Vien ma Plume et ne fait pas attention à lui c'est pas sa faute c'est un mollusque ! Et il n'a malheureusement pas été doté d'un cerveau...Dis en tendant le bras en direction de ma chouette pour qu'elle puisse se poser . « Sûrement un message de mes parents. J'ai h^te de savoir comment c'est passé leur voyage en Angleterre ». Je détachais l'enveloppe de la patte de ma chouette et fron4ait les sourcils en apercevant le cachet officiel... « que pouvait donc bien contenir cette lettre ? ». Je le su bien assez vite malheureusement et regretta immédiatement mon impatiente. La lettre était longue et je ne me rappelle pas de tout les détaille mais en résumé, elle m'annonçait la mort de mes parents et de mon oncle et ma tant du coter maternelle. Lorsque mes parents avaient été rendre visite à ces derniers ils avaient été tués par Ces « mangemorts » les chiens d'un nouveau mage noir dont on commençait à parler en Angleterre. Mais tous les meurtres aussi horrible soient ils qu'il avait commis avec ses fidels n'avaient jamais concerné la France...Jusqu'à maintenant. Mon père et ma mère étaient des personnes importante pour la société magique française : Ils occupaient de haut post au ministère et mon père était pressenti comme le futur ministre. Je savais que cette histoire ne serait pas passé sous silence et ferait la une des journaux. Après avoir fini la lecture de la lettre (pendant laquelle j'étais restée étrangement calme) j'éclatais en sanglot et couru me réfugié dans mon dortoir. Je n'alla pas en cour ce matin là. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restais à pleurer sur mon lit mais je fut interrompue par un elfe de maison qui m'annonçait que le directeur Mr. Dufour m'attendait dans son bureau. J'essuyais donc mes larmes, remettais de l'ordre dans ma tenue et dans me cheveux et pris la direction de son bureau. Je pris une grande inspiration devant la porte et frappa. Mr. Dufour vient m'ouvrir et je m'assis sur le grand fauteuil le de cuir qu'il me proposa. Je n'étais pas la seule assise sur un fauteuil derrière le bureau à côté de moi il y avait un homme entre deux ages à la barbe et aux cheveux argentés, au né crochu et au yeux bleus pétillant. IL me regardait attentivement derrière ses lunettes en forme de demi lune. Le directeur me présenta ses « sincères condoléances » en son nom et celui de tout l'école et patati et patata. Il faut dire que je déconnectais très rapidement. Cependant au bout d'un quart d'heure lorsqu'il me présenta l'homme qui était assis en face de moi j'étais à nouveau tout ouï. C'était Albus Dembledore le directeur de Poudlard. Bien sûr ! Voilà pourquoi sa tête me disait quelque chose. Qui n'avait pas vu un jour sa tête en couverture d'un magazine sorcier ! LA réponse était « personne » sauf si l'on vivait seul reclu sur une île désert. Dembledore me parla longtemps. Après m'avoir présenté ses « sincères condoléances » lui aussi, Il m'expliqua que j'avais une tante du côté de ma mère en Angleterre, une certaine Minerva Mc Gonnagal qui serait enchantée de m'accueillir chez elle. Il se trouvait aussi que cette tante enseignait dans son école et que bien sur si je décidais d'allé vivre chez cette tante il serait enchanté de m'accueillir à Poudlard. Pour finir il me dit que je n'avais pas besoin de lui répondre tout de suite. Qu'il me suffirait de lui envoyé ma réponse dans le courant de la semaine et que comme cela j'aurais le temps de bien réfléchire. Voilà ce que je faisais dans ce taxi. J'avais abandonné mon école, mes amis, mon pays, et tous mes points de repèrent pour aller vivrent chez une tante inconnue dans une école que je ne connaissais que de nom et dans le pays dans lequel mes parents avaient trouvé la mort. Mon avenir s'annonçait bien incertain. Pour l'instant là seul chose dont j'étais sûr c'était que tant que je serais en vie je ferais tout mon possible pour que ce sorcier noir, ce Voldemort paie la mort de mes parents ! Je ruminais encore mes sombres pensées lorsque le chauffeur s'adressa à moi.  
  
-Miss ? Nous sommes arrivés.  
  
Je le payais et sorti du véhicule.  
  
Je marchais lentement dans les couloirs de la gare pour trois raisons : Premièrement ma malle était extrêmement lourde, deuxièmement le voyage en voiture et en avion m'avait beaucoup fatiguée et troisièmement parce que j'essayais vainement de trouver voix 9¾. 9 ¾ ? Quand j'avais lu ça sur mon billet en attendant le taxi à l'aéroport je m'étais dit qu'il y avait erreur puis ses anglais me paraissait tellement fous que je me suis dit que c'était endors une de leurs nombreuses bizarreries ! Malheureusement je m'étais trompée car il n'y avait pas de voix 9 ¾ . Et cela faisait bien 5 bonne minute que j'effectuais des allé retour entre les quais 9 et 10 mais toujours rien... Pourtant Le professeur Dembledor m'avait assuré que je n'aurais aucune peine a trouvé le train puisque c'était la rentrée de Noël. Pourtant je n'avais toujours pas vu quelqu'un et le train partait dans un quart d'heure...jusqu'à ce que  
  
-Bon sang Sirius grouille toi ! On va louper le train ! Hurlais un grand jeune homme d'environ 16ans aux cheveux bruns en bataille.  
  
-Relaxe James ! Lui répondit le dénommer Sirius : très grand et brun lui aussi il avait pourtant des cheveux mieux disciplinés et plus longs que son ami. Un sourire blasé accroché aux lèvres il allait le plus lentement possible exprès pour faire enrager l'autre garçon qui sautait partout comme une puce. IL obtint d'ailleurs le résulta escompté  
  
-Sirius franchement avec ce qu'on à fait avant les vacances tu peux être sûr que Mc Gonnagal va nus avoir dans le collimateur pendant au moins... il réfléchit un instant mais se fut un autre garçon aux cheveux châtain qui continua sa phrase  
  
-Hmmm je dirais approximativement 3mois... et encore je suis positif !  
  
-Lunard s'exclama James en se retournant  
  
-Lui-même répondit le garçon avec un demis sourire.  
  
-Moi j trouve que tu es trop bon... trois mois ! J'aurais dit au moins jusqu'à la fin de l'année et peu être même qu'elle nous en voudra encore l'année prochaine ! Cette fois c'était encore un autre garçons qui avait parlé. Si les trois autres devaient au moins mesurer les 1 mètre 85 celui ci ne devait pas dépasser les 75 il avait les cheveux blonds paille et était un peu moins muscler que les trois autres. Si il n'était pas moche je pouvais même me risquer à dire qu'il était plutôt beau. Mais à côté des trois autres il faisait vraiment tâche. On aurait dit le vilains petit canard (j'y vais peut être un peut fort là)  
  
-Merci pete on peut dire que tu as l'art de remonté le moral des gens toi ! Ironisa James. Et s'en suivit un débat sûr je ne sais quoi. Moi la seul chose que j'avais retenu c'était les mots : Rentrée, Poudlard et Mc Gonnagal. J'étais de nature très timide mai là je n'avais pas le choix j'inspirais et fond et m'approchais  
  
-Heum excusez-moi de vous interrompre mais... savez vous comment on fait pour se rendre sur la voix 9 ¾ ? Demandais je de le meilleur anglais que je pu. Les quatre garçons me détaillèrent un moment puis celui qui avait de très beaux yeux bleus presque noir me répondit  
  
-Bien sûr qui refuserait donc d'aider une aussi jolie demoiselle qui de plus possède les plus beaux yeux de la terre  
  
-Sirius ! s'exclamèrent les trois autres en cœur  
  
-Quoi je dis ce qui est, MOI ! leur dit il avec un sourire suffisant  
  
Et ils repartirent dans leur dispute. Heureusement parce que sinon il aurait remarqué à quel point j'étais devenue rouge à la remarque de Sirius. Je ne m'étais jamais trouvé laide- au bien sûr ça m'arrivait de temps en temps- Mais delà à dire que j'étais belle il y avait un grand pas à faire. Moi je me trouvais plutôt quelconque. J'étais de taille moyenne(env. 1metre 67), de longs cheveux bruns et ma peau donnait toujours l'impression d'être bronzée. mais ce que je préférais c'était mes yeux : ils avaient une jolie teinte lila. -Bon ça suffi ! s'exclama soudain le garçon aux cheveux châtain d'une voix très calme mais ses étranges yeux dorés lançaient des éclaires. Les autres se calmèrent immédiatement. -Franchement vous trouvez que vous vous êtes conduit convenablement ? Je suis préfet et je connais le règlement ! Tout élève doit apporté son aide si un autre élève le lui demande ! Et cette règle s'applique encore plus lorsque l'élève en question et nouveaux ! Ajouta il  
  
-Houla on va avoir droit à un cours sur les règlements là.... Chuchota Sirius Mais L'autre ne semblait pas avoir entendu car il continua  
  
-Excuse-les me dit il. Je m'appelle Remus Lupin et je suis préfet chez les gryffondore. Voici James Potter .  
  
Il me désigna le garçon au cheveux bruns en bataille, et qui avait de grands yeux brun qui brillait d'intelligence derrière des lunettes ronde.  
  
-Sirius Black.  
  
C'était celui à qui je m'étais adressé. Il avait des cheveux brun qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux épaules et de yeux bleus presque noir.  
  
-Et Peter Pettigrow.  
  
C'était le plus petit des garçons, il avait des cheveux blonds et des petits yeux bruns humide.  
  
-Et tu es...  
  
-Ho excuse moi de ne pas m'être présentée avant j'avoue que j'étais un petit peu pressée. Je m'appelle Allyson Honey, mais appelez-moi Ally je préfère.  
  
-Ok Ally alors que pouvons nous faire pour toi ? Demanda Peter en souriant gentiment.  
  
-C'est que... Je suis nouvelle et je cherchais la voix.  
  
-Ha bien sûr ! Pas de problème, suis-nous, on va te montrer ! Me dit James. Puis à l'intention de Sirius – Tu vois certaine personne souhaite arriver sur ce quai pas trop tard alors j'espère que maintenant tu va te dépêché !  
  
-Mais je ne demande que ça mon cher Jamesie. rétorqua il.  
  
Les quatre garçons se mirent en marche et je les suivit. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la barrière qui séparait les voix 9 et 10 et... la Traversèrent ! Je restais un mon moment interdite puis me décidait à faire la même chose. Lorsce que j'arrivais de l'autre côté il n'y avait foule sur le quai et aucune trace de mes quatre compagnons. Je déduisit qu'ils me trouvaient vraiment rasoir et qu'ils s'étaient empressés de se débrasé de moi. Pour tôt dire ça m'était égal. Il y avait bien assez de monde à Poudlard pas besoin de faire ami ami avec les premier venu. Je montais dans le train et me dénicha un compartiment vide. Je pausais ma malle et la cage de ma chouette dans le porte bagage et ouvrit la porte du panier de Isis ma chatte tricolore pour qu'elle puisse se dégourdire les pattes.J'étais plongée dans la lecture de la gazette des sorciers quand une demi heure plus tard quelqu'un fit irruption dans mon compartiment C'était une fille qui devait à peut près avoir le même age que moi. Elle avait de long cheveux auburn et de magnifiques yeux émeraude.  
  
-Ho désolée ! Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un ! s'exclama t'elle  
  
-ça ne fait rien u peux rester si tu veux. Ça ne me dérange pas du tout. Lui répondis je en souriant.  
  
-Je m'appelle Liliane Evans mais tout le monde m'appelle Lily. Je suis préfète en 6ème année gryffondor. M'informa t'elle en s'asseyant en face de moi.  
  
-Moi c'est Allyson Honey mais appelle moi Ally ou bien All je préfere. Et je rentre en 6ème.  
  
-Tiens bizzard... Les élèves ne rentre pas en cours d'année normalement et encore moins directement en 6ème !  
  
-BAT je suis un cas.......spécial ! En faite, je déménage chez ma tante qui vie en Angleterre. Avant j'habitais en France et j'étudiais à Beaubaton.  
  
-Ha oui l'école française...J'en ai entendu parler. Mais pourquoi déménage tu chez ta tante ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret ?  
  
-Mes parents sont morts ! Dis je d'une voix froide (c'est le genre de truque qui met énormément à l'aise les gens dans une discutions)  
  
-Ho mon dieu je ne savais pas ! Je suis vraiment désolée... Excuse moi !  
  
-Ça ne fait rien tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Lui répondis je d'une voix rassurante. D'ailleurs personne ne pouvait le savoir ! Personne ne pouvait savoir que ces « mangemort » ces abject... Ces foutu chien de Voldemort les tueraient ! Ajoutais je d'une voix pleine de reproches. Lily retint à grand peine de retenir un cri puis me regarda mi admirative mi craintive et me demanda timidement  
  
-Tu prononce son nom ?  
  
-Ben oui pourquoi ? Je te donnerais bien son prénom, son adresse et son numéro de téléphone mais malheureusement il a oublié de me laisser sa carte de visite ? Essayais-je de dire ironiquement mais le cœur n'y était pas.  
  
-Mais ici personne n'ose le faire ! continua elle ne tenant pas compte de ma blague  
  
-Ha et vous faite comment pour parler de lui ?  
  
-On évite la plus part du temps ou on le nomme celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas- prononcer-le-nom.  
  
-Et bien si tu veux mon avis c'est idiot ! Si l'homme a donné des noms à chaque être vivant et à chaque objet c'est pour qu'on les utilise !  
  
-BRAVO tout à fait d'accord avec toi princesse ! Nous nous retournèrent dans une belle ensemble. Sirius black et Remus Lupin se tenaient dans l'embrasure de la porte.  
  
-Sirius ? Remus ? Qu'est ce que vous faite là ?  
  
-Ben tu voix une fois de l'autre côté on c'est dépêché de trouver un compartiment libre et on a pas tout de suite remarquer que tu n'étais plus là ? Me dis Remus en souriant  
  
-Alors depuis une heure on met le train sans dessus dessous pour te retrouver ! Rajouta Sirius.  
  
-Allez viens, on t'emmène ! Dit Rémus en prenant mes affaire. – Enfin si tu es d'accord bien sur.  
  
-Oui pas de problème si Lily peut venir... mais je ne pu pas finir ma phrase car je fut coupée par Sirius  
  
-Evans ?!? Tien je ne t'avais pas vue. Ça fera plaisir à James si tu viens aussi. Lily l'ignora superbement et me répondit  
  
-C'est gentil à toi d'avoir proposé mais je préfère retourner dans mon compartiment. Ravie d'avoir fait ta connaissance en se reverra à Poudlard. Et elle partit.  
  
Excusez moi voilà la version corrigé de l'histoire. Pour ceux qui avaient déjà lu l'autre j'ai eu un problème de mise en page...  
  
Voilà pour le 1er chap ! please Reveiws 


	2. Une répartition pas comme les autres

Voici le 2ème chapitre... J'espère qu'il vous plaira...  
  
Bon la dernière fois mon disclamé ne s'est pas affiché alors je le fais pour ce chapitre et le précédent : Tous les peso, lieu etc... que vous connaissez appartienne à J.k.R et je n'ai pas l'intention de lui les voler.... Tous les autres et bien ils sont à moi, à moi, et rien qu'à moi !!!  
  
Réponse aux Reviews !!!  
  
Titou moony : est bien voilà la suite... J'espère qu'elle te plaira !  
  
Raphou : Merci pour les encouragements c'est sympa et voilà la suite (j'espère que j'ai été assez rapide pour toi ...)  
  
Sleepy Angel – Lucile : Whua que de compliment ! Si ça continue, je risque de ne plus pouvoir passer les portes (lol). Non c'est sympa ce que tu me dis, ça me fait très plaisir. J'irais lire ta fic sur ta nouvelle qui arrive aussi de France je te promets ! Non je te le jure solennellement sur... Enfin bref j'irais la lire...Et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le premier ! P.S. J'adore trop ta fic « Rêve » elle est géniale !  
  
Ambre : Merci pour tes conseils c'est cool. J'espère que se sera mieux cette fois. Peut être pas parfait mais mieux.... (Grâce à toi ! Grazie !) Bon désolée que tu n'aie pas pu avoir la suite tout de suite mais maintenant elle est là et j'espère qu'elle te plaira alors bonne lecture !  
  
Patmol Potter : C'est gentil de me dire qu'il n'y a aucune chose à redire... Insinurais tu qu'elle est parfaite ? En tout cas si tu le pense c'est cool je suis contente qu'elle te plaise. Pour les maraudeurs et Lily c'est le but qu'on les voient. Y a déjà bcp de fic centrées que sur leur groupe (je dis pas que c'est mal. J'adore ces fic là) alors je voulais une autre approche... Un point de vue extérieur... Bien sur il y aura l'histoire Lily/James (incontournable !). Mais cette fic parlera aussi beaucoup de Remus (c'est vrais y a pas bcp de fic sur lui par rapport à celle sur Sirius ou James ou même Lily...) Et bien sur l'histoire est quand même centré sur notre tite nouvelle nationale j'ai nommé :Ally. Bon je vais arrêter de te souler et te laisser lire la suite...  
  
Gabrielletrompelamort : Malheureusement pour toi je ne pense pas que se sera une histoire d'amour entre Ally et Sirius... Normalement se serait plutôt Ally et un certain Remus Lupin... Desolée... Mais bon tout peut encore changé ! En tout cas il y aura l'histoire « central » Ally et Remus(pour l'instant c'est comme ça que je le vois) Puis bien sur autour il y aura l'histoire Lily et James, et bien sur mon histoire parlera aussi d'une histoire d'amour entre notre Sirius national et une certaine....... Voilà ! Autrement je suis contente que ma fic ET mon perso principal te plaise( c'est vrais t'es la seul qui m'a dit que t'amais bien Ally et sincèrement ça me fait trrrrrèèèèèèèsssss plaisir) Bon voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle ne te décevra pas !  
  
Merci beaucoup chers Revieweur vous êtes les meilleurs du monde, mes 6 petits préférer. Je vous adoooooooooooooooooore. Bonne lecture à vous.... Et au autre aussi.  
  
les autres (lol) si vous voulez me laisser des reviews après avoir lu ma fic (pour me dire si elle vous plaît ou pas ce que vous voudriez voir dans les prochains chap etc...) n'hésitez pas il suffi de cliqué sur le p'tit bouton en bas à gauche de votre écran sur lequel il est écrit « Go »... (ça prend pas bcp de temps et ça fait plaisir... Alors soyez charitables.....)  
  
Mes 6 ptits revieweur adoré vous pouvez aussi m'écrire d'autres gentilles (ou méchante... Snif..snif) Review ( je ne vous cache pas que je préfère les gentilles review) Mais vous je sais que vous savez comment les envoyer  
  
Une répartition pas comme les autres  
  
Texte en Italique = parole en français  
  
Dans le compartiment des garçons nous parlèrent un peu de tout et de rien, je leur demandais de me décrire Poudlard, les prof, les élèves etc... Et il s'exécutait avec plaisir, mais Lorsque la conversation passa de la pluie et le beau temps à l'école, puis de l'école au quidditch et enfin du quidditch aux filles, je ne me sentis plus trop alaise (non pas possible). Je les écoutais d'une oreille distraite en regardant par la fenêtre lorsque Remus dit  
  
Je pense qu'on devrait changer de sujet parce que la conversation n'a pas l'air d'intéresser notre petite Ally !  
  
Ho mince on t'avait complètement oublier ! s'exclama Peter  
  
Mais non ! ripostèrent les trois autres  
  
Alors ! Reprit Sirius – quel est ton type de miss ? heu de mec ? Excuse- moi.  
  
Je n'ai pas de type. Marmonnais je  
  
MANTEUSE ! hurla t'il dans mon oreille  
  
Je me frottais l'oreille puis le poussais de son siège et il s'étala joliment sur le sole du compartiment. Alors je m'assis dessus et lui dis.  
  
S'il arrive à me supporter c'est déjà bien !  
  
Les autres éclatèrent de rire mais Sirius repris  
  
Ça signifie que j'ai une chance !  
  
Malheureusement je crains que non...  
  
Mais tu viens de dire que... Moi je te supporterais sens problème  
  
Ho mais je n'en doute pas le problème c'est que moi je risque de ne pas pouvoir te supporter longtemps !  
  
Les autres éclatèrent de rire encore une fois et Peter réussi à articuler  
  
Alors là c'est bien la première fois que je voie une fille remballer le grand Sirius Black !  
  
Même pas drôle ! s'exclama Sirius  
  
Mais mon tit Sirius je t'aime bien quand même. Lui dis-je, en l'aidant à se relever.  
  
Bon je ne veux pas jouer les rabat joie mais on arrive à Poudlard dans un quart d'heure il faudrait peut-être songer à nous changer.  
  
Bonne idée ! Je vais essayer de retrouvé Lily. A plus les Mecs ! Dis-je en sortant  
  
Je fit deux Wagon et je trouvais enfin Lily. Elle jouait à la bataille explosive avec une fille qui avait des cheveux noir jais mi-long et de magnifiques yeux bleus.  
  
A Ally ça va alors comment ça c'est passé ? Nous pensions te voir revenir plus tôt ! Tu es restée vachement longtemps là bas ! Que c'est il passé ?  
  
Mais arrête de l'assommer avec tes questions ! La pauvre elle n'a même pas le temps de répondre ! Au fait je me présente : Je m'appelle Natacha Wood.  
  
Mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Acha ou Nat.  
  
Enchantée Acha ! Moi c'est Allyson Honey, je viens de france.  
  
Oui ça s'entend....  
  
Je parle aussi faut que ça ? Demandais-je gênée  
  
Non mais tu as un accent !  
  
A ouais... J'espère que je le perdrais un peu...  
  
Rumrum... Cette histoire de langue et d'accent et très intéressante mais on arrive dans 5 minutes !  
  
Nous nous sommes changée rapidement puis le train c'est arrêté. Nous suivirent donc les autres élèves hors du train. Une fois sur le quai une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns, attachés en un chignon sévère et emmitouflée dans une élégante cape verte me fit signe.  
  
Bon les filles je vous laisse, je crois que c'est ma tante là-bas  
  
Le professeur Mc Gonnagal est ta tant ?!? s'exclama Acha  
  
Heu, oui pourquoi elle est horrible ??  
  
Non au contraire elle est géniale tu a vraiment de la chance ! Répondit Lily  
  
Bon ben alors on se revoit à Poudlard. Dit Acha  
  
Bonjour tu dois être Ally ? Comment vas- tu ? As tu fait bon voyage ?  
  
Je restais muette d'étonnement cette femme s'exprimait dans un français parfait. Voyant que je ne répondais pas elle repris.  
  
Ho excuse-moi ! Je ne me suis même pas présentée. Minerva Mc Gonnagal. J'étais la femme du frère de ta mère.  
  
Vous étiez ???  
  
Oui il a... Il a été tué en même temps que tes parents. Nous étions mariés depuis trois ans... Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui dirent que j'attendais un enfant...  
  
Ho mon dieu ! Je suis... Je suis vraiment désolée.  
  
Ma tante ravala ses larmes et dit  
  
Tu n'y peux rien... et toi aussi tu à perdu des êtres chers... Je suis sur que nous nous comprenons.  
  
Oui vous avez raison...  
  
Tu peux me tutoyer s'il te plaît, je ne suis pas si vielle, je n'ai que vingt quatre ans !  
  
D'accord !  
  
Allez viens une calèche nous attend. Dumbledore veut te voir, avant de te présenté aux autres élèves.  
  
Nous montèrent dans une calèche qui était attelée à des sombrales. Même si mes parents animaux mais ma tante me les décrivit du mieux qu'elle pu. Même si le trajet fut bref, elle eut le temps de m'apprendre plein de chose sur Poudlard. Elle avait commencé à y travaillé cette année et ne tarissait pas d'éloge au sujet du vieux château et de son directeur pour qui elle vouait presque un fanatisme inquiétant. Lorsque j'aperçu Poudlard j'en eu le souffle coupé ! Ma tante avait à peine exagérée le château était vraiment magnifique. Nous prirent une porte dérobée car le directeur voulait me voir avant que la répartition ne commence. Il ne voulait pas que je soie répartie en même temps que les nouveaux élèves et il voulait aussi me parler. Nous traversère rapidement une salle magnifique au plafond étoilé puis passèrent dérodèrent un tableau ovale qui représentait un magnifique noir loup qui saluait la lune. Le directeur ainsi que quatre autre prof étaient présent.  
  
Bienvenu à Poudlad Miss Honey. J'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage.  
  
Oui merci. Répondis je  
  
Bien vous m'en voyez ravi. Dit-il en souriant puis il se tourna ver ma tante et lui dit.  
  
Minerva. Les directeurs de maison doivent rester présent jusqu'a ce que votre nièce soit répartie. Par conséquent aucun d'entre eux ne pourra accueillir les élèves et les surveillé. Je serais très heureux si vous acceptiez de le faire, à leur place.  
  
Oh merci Mr. Le directeur j'y vais de ce pas. S'exclama ma tante. Puis elle sortit.  
  
Bien ! Murmura Dumbledore.  
  
Je fronçais les sourcils qu'est ce qui était bien ? Qu'il ai réussi à se débarrasser de ma tante ? Tout à coup je n'étais plus très sur de mon choix. Ce directeur me paraissait vraiment blizzard.... Et s'il était de connivence avec Voldemort ? Mieux valait que je reste sur mes gardes.  
  
Mr FlitWick pourriez vous aller chercher le choixpeau s'il vous plait.  
  
Un homme de très petite taille avec des yeux bleus pétillant, des cheveux et un longue barbe blanche se précipita hors de la salle pour revenir quelques minute plus tard avec un vieux chapeau gris rapiécé et un tabouret en boit  
  
Merci professeur.  
  
Il pris le chapeau et se tourna vers moi  
  
Bien Miss Honey. Prenez place sur le tabouret  
  
Je m'assis avec appréhension. Que devrais-je faire ? Minerva n'avait pas parlé de ça. Allaient-ils me tester pour voir mon niveau ? Et si je n'étais pas assez bon que se passerait il ? Mais tout à coup je ne vis plus rien et arrêtait de me poser des questions... Il m'avait posé le chapeau sur la tête et une voix raisonna dans mon esprit  
  
Mais qu'est ce que c'est que Cela ! Tonna t'elle – L' année a à peine débuté et ils me ressortent mais pour qui se prennent t'ils ! Une chanson ça prend du temps ! Ho jamais on ne m'aurait fait ça du temps de Godric.....  
  
Heu excusez-moi mais qui êtes vous ? Demandais-je mentalement  
  
Bien sur, tu ne sais pas qui je suis et bien je me présente! Je suis le choixpeau magique et c'est moi qui vais te répartirent dans une des quatre maisons de Poudlard !  
  
Vous ??? Et comment ?  
  
Ben quoi à beaubaton c'est bien une baguette qui vous réparti !  
  
Oui mais...  
  
Pas de mais si tu parle tout le temps je ne peux pas me concentrer et comment veut-tu que je puisse voir en toi dans ce cas là ?  
  
La voix ce tu quelques minutes puis repris  
  
Tient tient, tu es un cas intéressent toi ! C'est la deuxième fois depuis ma création que je dois répartirent une élève qui n'entre pas en première année. Mmmmm tu faisais partie de la tour Nord à beaubaton n'est ce pas ?  
  
Heu oui pourquoi cela pose un problème ?  
  
Non non mais cela peut m'aider la tour Nord et à peut près l'équivalent de la maison de Rowana ici. Mais beaucoup de chose on changés depuis que la baguette à fait son choix ! Mmmm tu rêve de vengeance.... Oui ta soif de vengeance et énorme et Serpentard t'aiderait sûrement à l'assouvire mais ! Attend.... Oui c'est bien ce que je pensait tu es beaucoup trop loyal pour faire partit des disciples de Salazar mais pas assez pour être accueilli dans le cercle serré des Pouffsoufle. Et....mmmmm.....Mais que vois je ! Du courage ! Oui tu en as eu besoin pour supporter la mort de tes parents et assumé tes choix depuis....Et tu en auras certainement encor grand besoin dans le futur ! C'est pour cela qu'en t'envoyant à gryffondor je ferais un excellent choix cette maison t'aiderait à t'épanouire. Malheureusement je crois que tu es un peu trop sérieuse... Peut être qu'à la longue tu t'y ennuierais là bas ils n'apprécieraient peut-être pas tes capacités mentales, et ta soif de connaissance à leur juste valeur. De plus tu aime que des limites soient posées qu'il y aie des règles à respecté quoi que peut être plus autant qu'avant..... Ho quel choix difficile tu me demande de prendre là petite.... Je ne peux pas en assumer les conséquences seul il faut que je parle à Dumbledore.  
  
Le choixpeau se tuet j'en conclu qu'il avait fini. Je l'enlevais donc. Tout à bord je fut éblouie par la lumière puis assourdie par un cris  
  
Que fait tu malheureuse ! Le choix peut n'as pas encors rendu son verdict ! Cela fait déjà 20 minutes que nous attendons pas question de recommencer !  
  
Et....  
  
C'était une grande femme maigre toute de noir vêtue qui avait parler. Je la regardais dans les yeux et dit  
  
Le choixpeau aimerait avoir un entretient imedia avec le Mr directeur Mme ! Et si vous m'aviez laissez la parole plutôt il aurait peut être déjà fini !  
  
Petite impertinente ! Comment oses-tu ! Professeur Dumbledore j'espère que vous...  
  
Cela suffit Miss Prat ! Miss Honey n'y peut strictement rien si cela à pris du temps !  
  
Sur ce il mis le choixpeau. Pendant 5minute un silence de mort régna dans la pièce ponctuée des regards pleins de haine que me lançait la professeur en noir et de ceux plein de sollicitude de ses collègues. Puis Dumbledor enleva le choixpeau et dit :  
  
Très bien passons à côté les élèves doivent commencer à se demander ce qui ce passe et je ne sais pas si Miss Mc Gonnagal réussira à les faire ce tenir tranquille encor longtemps.  
  
Mais professeur Dembl...  
  
Miss Moore j'ai dit « passons à côté » !  
  
Tous les professeurs sortirent et Dumbledor me dit :  
  
Reste à côté de moi jusqu'à ce que je te présente. Ensuite tu rejoindras ta table.  
  
D'accord... Je le suivit et senti tous les regards des élèves poser sur moi. Dumbledor pris la parole chère élève désolé pour ce retard mais je suis sur que vous me pardonnerez car si j'ai pris du temps c'est parce que nous accueillons aujourd'hui Miss Honey qui nous vient de France. Elle étudiait à l'Académie de Beaubâton en 6ème année. Malheureusement pour des affaires personnelles, elle a du quitté son pays pour l'Angleterre. Vu que nous n'avons pas l'habitude d'accueillire des élèves en cour d'année et qu'il aurait été stupide de vous faire participer à la répartition d'une seule élève nous avions prévu de le faire avant. Ce qui normalement aurait du prendre 3minutes en a duré 25 ! Et à la fin de ces 25 minutes le choixpeau ne s'était toujours pas décidé. Il a demandé, à me parlé et ensemble nous avons pris une décision. A beaubâtont Miss Honey appartenait à la tour nord ce qui est à peu de chose près l'equivalent de la maison Serdaigle chez nous. Malheureusement, les choses en bien changé en 6 ans et surtout ces dernières semaines pour Miss Honey : L'envoyer à Serdaigle « Sa maison d'origine » si on peut le dire ainsi car elle possède toujours les innombrables qualités de cette maison. Ou de prendre en compte toutes ses autres qualités qui dans ce cas l'enverrait sans hésitation chez les Gryffondore ! Mais nous n'avons pas de maison mi-Sairdaigle Mi-griffondore c'est pour cette raison qu'il faut faire un choix. Le choixpeau vous envoye toujours dans la maison qui vous correspond le mieux seulement là il est « partagé ». Donc nous avons décidé que Miss Honney passerait 2 semaines chez les gryfondor puis 2 semaine chez les Serdaigle après quoi elle repasserait sous le choixpeau ! Je demande donc à sa première maison de l'accueillir et de la traiter comme si elle faisait parti des votre.  
  
Les élèves de la table rouge et or se levèrent dans un bel ensemble et m'acclamèrent. Plus rouge qu'une tomate je me dirigeais vers eux et pris place à côté de Lily et Natacha. Deux minutes plus tard des tonnes de nourriture apparurent sur la table. Tout en mangeant, je discutais avec mes deux nouvelles amies.  
  
Hé ben dit donc on va de surprise en surprise avec toi. S'exclama Acha. – C'est la première fois que le choixpeau ne sait pas quoi choisire ! Tu va devenir célébre dans les anale de Poudlard toi !  
  
Arrête elle n'y peut rien ! Mais si tu continue à la remonter comme cela elle va finir par prendre la grosse tête ! Et vu qu'on a déjà les 4 plus grosses têtes du collège dans notre maison pas besoin d'en rajouté ! S'exclama Lily  
  
Ce n'est pas mon futur petit copain potentiel que tu es entrain de traité de grosse tête par hasard ?  
  
Ho Nat ! On en a déjà parler il est dangereux ! Il saute sur tout ce qui bouge !  
  
Bah tu le vois toujours de manière négative ! On qu'à demander à Ally ELLE au moins n'a pas de préjugé sur la personne juste parce que c'est le copain de James !  
  
Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Ce n'est pas par...  
  
Tut ! Laisse parler Ally. Alors comment tu trouve Sirius !  
  
Sirius Ben... il est sympa... Non ?  
  
Deux bras encerclèrent ma talle et une voix me chuchota à l'oreille :  
  
Tout à fait d'accord avec toi princesse.  
  
Après un monstre sursaut je réussi à me reprendre.  
  
Sirius Black ! Je ne te connais même pas depuis 24heure mais si tu continue à me faire ça je peux te prometre que je vais regreter ce que je viens de dire !!!  
  
Tu..tutu....tu ne me ferais pas ça ??? A moi ??? dit il avec un air de chien battu  
  
Tu crois !?! Dis je avec un sourire narquois  
  
Mumuuuuuuuuussss pleurnicha il en s'accrochant au bras du garçon au magnifiques yeux doré – Elle est méchante avec moi.... ouuuuuuuuuinnnnn  
  
Qu'est ce que tu veux mon vieux. C'est la vie... Dit il d'un aire faussement fatalisme  
  
Pas gentil tous les deux ! Vais voir mon Jamsie !  
  
Il reparti d'un air faussement frustré et Remus s'installa à côté de nous  
  
Alors les filles ça va ? Demanda il  
  
Mais bien sur « MUMUS » ! Répondis je en souriant  
  
Hé c'est pas gentil ça ! Tu ne va pas t'y mettre toi aussi !  
  
Comme tu le dis si bien toi même «Qu'est ce que tu veux mon vieux. C'est la vie... »  
  
Alors la elle t'en a bouché un coin mon pot ! s'exclamèrent James et Sirius  
  
Voyez-vous ça les grand inséparable... marmonna Lily puis à voix haute  
  
Ce n'est pas que je veuille interrompre vos « retrouvailles » fort touchantes mais je pense qu'il est temps que nous montrions sa chambre à Ally ! Demain les cours début et je vous rappelle que pour arriver ici elle n'a pas seulement du prendre le Poudlard express mais un train moldu, un avion et un taxi alors je pense qu'elle doit être assez crevée.  
  
Ho Evans ça fait plaisir de voir que tu à un cœur des fois ! Je t'avoue que j'ai presque failli en douté... et  
  
Potter fait moi plaisir LA FERME ! bon, venez les filles on y va !  
  
Natacha et moi suivirent immédiatement Lily hors de la grande salle, mieux valait ne pas la contrarier vu l'état d'énervement dans lequel elle se trouvait déjà. Je m'étais demandée pourquoi Lily qui me paressait pourtant très calme et passante s'était aussi vite énervée à cause de la remarque de James. J'avais bien demandé à Acha mais celle ci avait secoué la tête en me disant c'était une longue histoire...  
  
Et voila !!! Franchement j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus (enfin... a plus à mes rares lecteurs...). Je pense que je posterais le prochain chapitre Jeudi ou Samedi au plus tard... Pck j'en ai déjà 7 mais sur feuille alors avec les exa qui approche lentement mais de plus en plus sûrement il faut que je trouve le temps de le taper et de les poster... BISOUS A TOUS votre fidèle LU7INE 


	3. La toure Griffondore

Coucou ! Me revoilà !!!! (c'est là que vous vous dite au non !) J'ai survécu à un camp de sport mouvementé dans lequel j'ai du faire du canoë sous la plus alors qu'il faisait tout juste 10 degrés. Mais bon qu'il vente, qu'il tonne, ou qu'il pleuve, je suis toujours là pour mes nombreux lecteur (heu rectifions) donc pour mes petits lecteurs adorés !  
  
Disclaimer : Tous les perso, lieu etc.. Que vous reconnaissez son à J.k.R. Le reste et bien c'est les miens ! A moi !  
  
Réponse au Review.  
  
Sleepy Angel-Lucile : Voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Et je suis à l'infinie désolée !!! La fic « rêve » a été écrite par Ambre (elle parle bcp de Lily) j'espère que vous me pardonner toutes les deux en tout cas je vous implore à genou !!! Bonne lecture  
  
p.s.(pour S.A-L) Alors est ce que tu es d'accord que je continue ta fic jeu ? Que j'en fasse une fic indépendante ? Bien sûr ce sera autan ta fic que la mienne pck c'est toi qui à eu l'idée de départ. Je t'enverrais les chapitres et tu me dirais si c'est ok ? Rép sur mon E-mail please.  
  
Moonytoon : Je dirais les grand esprit se rencontre !!! (lol) Non c'est vachement bizarre que tu aie imaginé presque la même fic que moi. En tout cas je suis content que ce que j'ai écrit te plaise. Voilà la suite j'espère que tu continueras à avoir du plaisir à la lire.  
  
Vix : Pas mal le nom !!! Alors là suite et là ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira.  
  
Blue sun shin : Merci pour tes compliments ! Je suis contente que tu aime mon style. Et pour te répondre. Oui il est très probable que Remus et ally se rapproche mais pas immédiatement. Bonne lecture  
  
Mademoiselle Black : Moi aussi je suis une grande fan des maraudeurs(Non sans blague) Je suis content que cette fic te plaise alors bonne lecture pour ce troisième chapitre.  
  
Griffondore !  
  
Nous avons dû traverser plusieurs couloirs et monter plusieurs escaliers pour pouvoir enfin atteindre la salle commune des gryffondores.. Son entrée est gardée par une dame... heu assez enveloppée qui est vêtu d'une horrible robe rose. Tous les élèves l'appellent la grosse dame. Pas très sympa mais ça n'a pas l'aire de la vexé alors... Le mot de passe change chaque semaine pour que les élèves des autres maisons ne puisse pas rentrer si par hasard ils trouvaient la salle commune... Mais bon, a mon avis se sont des protections inutiles car si quelqu'un à envie de faire rentrer un élève d'une autre maison dans sa salle commune je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait l'en empêcher. Mais bon il paraît que £ça marche de l'avis de Lily en tout cas. Natacha à déjà l'aire moins sur de l'efficacité de se procédé. Cette semaine le mot de passe est étincelle. Ca va ce n'est pas difficile à retenir j'espère qu'ils sont tous comme ça.  
  
Pour accéder au dortoir des filles de 6ème il faut prendre l'escalier de droite et monté quatre étages. Le dortoir comportait 6 lit à baldaquin rouge maintenant avec le mien ça fait 7. Les quatre autres occupantes du dortoir ne sont pas encor arrivées. Mais à ce que j'ai compris Lily et Acha ne les aiment pas beaucoup... Malheureusement mon lit se trouve à l'opposé des leur, juste à côté de la porte d'entrée.  
  
- Bah c'est dommage que ton lit soit si éloigné. Me dit Lily en suivant mon regard. Mais au moins il y a un avantage. Tu n'auras pas à supporter les ronflements de Nat' toute la nuit.  
  
A peine eu elle finit sa phrase qu'elle reçut un oreiller en pleine poire.  
  
- Voilà se qui arrive lorsqu'on critique la meilleur poursuiveuse de Poudlard Madame-je-ne-supporte-pas-les-ronfleuses ! Lui dit Acha en tirant la langue.  
  
-Hé ho fait gaffe parce que à ce rythme là tu risque de ne bientôt plus pouvoir passer les porte.  
  
Acha n'eu pas le temps de répliqué car au moment ou elle ouvrit la bouche la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Une fille assez grande, sur maquillée et aux cheveux blonds remontés en une queue de cheval haute et plaqués par le gèle entra.  
  
-Tiens Ania ! Railla Lily.  
  
-Tu ne sais toujours pas ouvrir une porte correctement à ce que je vois. Après 16ans de vie c'est pitoyable ! Ajouta Acha  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu veux! Il y a des gens plus lent que d'autre. On ne peut pas lui en vouloir. Dit Lily sarcastiquement.  
  
-En tout cas vous vous êtes toujours aussi polies ! Vos parents ne vous a pas appris que la première chose que l'on dit lorsque l'on revoit une personne que l'on connaît c'est « Bonjour » ? Dit la dénommée Ania  
  
-Une « personne » tien intéressant... T'as vu quelqu'un toi Lil's ?  
  
-Hein ? Non pas depuis que j'ai quitté la grande salle.  
  
Je meure d'envie de me lancé moi aussi dans cette « conversation  
intéressante » mais bon même si cette miss ressemble à la pire des  
salopes je n'ai pas l'habitude d'insulté de gens que je ne connais pas  
alors...  
  
-Salut je m'appelle Allyson Honey, je suis nouvelle et tu t'appelle ?  
  
-Ania Brown. Enchantée... Tu veux un conseil perso pour ta survie ? Arrête de traîner avec ces deux cruches ! Et puis toute à l'heure je t'ai vu parler avec Sirius Black. Tu l'aime bien ?  
  
-Heu ben ouais il est sympas...  
  
-Alors tôt ou tard tu devras faire ton choix tu devras faire ton choix ! CE sera lui et ses copains ou elles.... Et franchement si j'étais à ta place je les choisirais eux sans hésiter.  
A est si tu pouvais glisser un ou deux mots à Sirius pour moi ce  
serait sympas...  
  
Sur ceux elle ressorti de la chambre.  
  
-Houla ! dis-je  
  
-Tu l'as dit ! S'exclama Acha  
  
-Un vrais parasite cette fille ! Renchéri Lily.  
  
-A voilà Lizzie ! Elle, elle est sympa me chuchota Nat à l'oreille en me désignant une jeune fille aux cheveux mi-long teints en bleu foncé, coiffé en une multitude de petite tresse et aux yeux bleu claire.  
  
-Salut les Miss ça gaz ? Demanda t'elle  
  
-Ouais, ouais, Super et toi ? Au faite je te présente ta nouvelle voisine de lit ! Répondit Acha  
  
-Ho mince je t'avais pas vue ! Excuse moi je suis vraiment désolée... Je me présente Elizabeth Taylor. Mais ici tout le monde m'appelle Lizzie... Bienvenu à Gryffondore. A est voilà Emma ma meilleure amie. Ajouta t'elle en me désignant la jeune fille aux cheveux et aux yeux verts qui venait de faire irruption dans la pièce.  
  
-Et moi c'est Allyson Honey mais appeler moi Ally je préfère. -Ok Ally. C'est pas que t'as l'aire dénuée d'intérêt mais il faut qu'on se dépêche de descendre dans la salle commune parce qu'il y a comme qui dirais « chaires fraîches Alléchantes » qui viennent d'arriver. Me dit Emma en attrapant son amie par le bras et en l'entraînant hors de la chambre.  
  
-Voilà maintenant que tu as fait la connaissance de la presque totalité des habitants de cet humble dortoir. On pourrait descendre dans la salle commune. Proposa Lily sur un ton légèrement présent  
  
-La presque totalité ? Répétais je, en haussant un sourcil  
  
-Ouais t'as loupé Nadia Edge elle as pas encor montré le bout de son nez. Me dit Lily  
  
-Sûrement pas assez poudré ! S'exclama Acha.  
  
Puis elle se pencha vers moi et me dit à voie basse  
  
-Nadia est la meilleure amie d'Ania alors tu vois le genre tu loupe pas grand chose. Par contre si on quitte pas toute suite ce dortoir Lily va finir par perdre patiente et crois moi c'est pas joli-joli.  
  
-Mais pourquoi est-elle dans cet état ???  
  
-Notre p'tite Evans nationale a le béguin pour un certain John Spinet... Il est en 7ème et manque de pot, est célibataire depuis que nous nous sommes occupées de sa copine... enfin de son ex...  
  
-Mais vous êtes dégueulas !  
  
-Pas vraiment... Enfin pas cette fois parce que cette dinde le trompais avec le capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch Serpentard. Tu te rends compte ! Un Serpentard !!!  
  
-Ha dans ce cas la....  
  
Tout en parlant nous étions arrivés dans la salle commune. Plusieurs élèves étaient déjà là : la plus part confortablement installé sur les canapés ou les fauteuils pourpres et or, discutaient avec animation. Et quelque un, les plus studieux sans doute, étaient assis autour des tables rondes et révisaient leurs cours.  
  
-Bon les filles je vous laisse ! A toute ! S'exclama Lily avant de se diriger tout sourire vers un beau blond musclé.  
  
Au même moment le tableau de la grosse dame pivota pour laissé passer Remus, Sirius, James et Peter.  
  
-Ho non ! Pas les maraudeurs ! S'exclama Acha  
  
-Les Quoi ?  
  
-Ben eux ! Les maraudeurs ! C'est comme ça qu'ils se font appeler et ils en sont fière crois moi ! De tout façon il leur suffi d'un rien pour prendre la grosse tête ! Et qui plus et c'est le groupe le plus populaire de Poudlard ! Je sais que tu les aime bien Ally, mais franchement ne m'en veux pas si je te laisse seul avec eux. Parce que personnellement, moi j'ai assez de mal à les supporter.  
  
Sur ce Acha me planta la ou j'étais est se dirigea vers Lizzie et Emma.  
  
-Hého ! Princesse ! Hurla Sirius.  
  
-Salut ! dirent les trois autres en s'approchant.  
  
-Tu viens parler avec nous un moment ? S'enquis Sirius.  
  
-Bha comment refusé une si gentille proposition ? Rétorquais je  
  
-Exactement impossible ! S'exclama James en me prenant pas le bras  
  
Ils m'emmenèrent vers deux canapés au coins du feu. Alors que je m'étonnais qu'il soit resté vide Remus me chuchota à l'oreille - Se sont les canapés « spécial maraudeur » Je décidais de ne pas chercher et m'assis entre James et Sirius et Peter et Remus prirent place en face. S'en suivi une discussion animée sur le quidditch puis au bout d'un quart d'heure James se pencha ver moi en me demanda à voix basse s'il pouvait me parler. J'aquilains. Alors il m'emmena à l'écart au fond de la salle près d'une fenêtre.  
  
- -Ce n'est pas facile à poser comme question... Commença t'il - Mais est ce que tu pense que j'ai une chance avec Lily  
  
Je soupirais. Que voulait il que je réponde « oui » ? C'était impossible, maintenant que je savais que Lily voulait sortir avec John. Et d'un autre côté je ne pouvais pas le dire aussi crûment à James... Mais d'un autre côté je ne peux pas le bercer d'illusion  
  
-Je vais te répondre sincèrement. Je pense que tu l'as tellement saouler que maintenant elle est fatiguée, elle n'en peu plus et qu'elle ne peut plus te voir en peinture.  
  
Ben au moins t'es directe ! Souffla James  
  
-Je suis désolée James. Mais franchement si tu veux mon avis, trouve toi une copine et oublie Lily !  
  
-Tu crois peut être que je n'ai pas essayé ? Grogna t'il  
  
Je rêve ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un mec comme lui puisse avoir des problèmes de cœur ! Et encore moins qu'il aie me les raconter à moi ! C'est vrai qu'est ce que je suis pour lui ? La réponse est : une parfaite étrangère qu'il ne connaît que depuis quelques heures ! Bon restons Zen.  
  
-Mais tu n'as peut être pas... Bien essayé !  
  
-Je ne vois pas ou tu veux en venir...  
  
-Rrrrr. Ecoute ! Lily a ce que j'ai pu voir jusqu'à maintenant est une fille bourrée de qualité, elle a aussi un tempérament de feu et puis elle est très jolie.  
  
-Ben Nadia aussi était jolie...  
  
-Quoi ! Ne me dis pas que t'as voulu oublier Lily avec cette cruche !  
  
-Heu.. Ben si.  
  
-Dans ce cas la pas étonnant que tu n'aie pas réussi ! Tu ne peux pas remplacer Lily par la première dinde que tu croise sous prétexte « qu'elle est jolie ». Elle doit en plus d'être jolie avoir un cerveau un peu plus développer qu'une pousse de poichiche et aussi un semblant de tempérament. Au moins ! Sinon, c'est sûr, ta Lily t'es pas prêt de l'oublier.  
  
-Ouais t'as sûrement raison. Je vais réfléchire.  
  
-En tout cas quoi que tu décides, laisse la respirer un peu. Si ça se trouve, c'est peut être même elle qui va ce lasser de ne plus t'avoir dans les basques.  
  
-Merci pour tes conseils Ally ! T'es une vrai amie ! Pour ne rien te cacher t'es la première qui m'écoute sérieusement et jusqu'au bout. Merci beaucoup. Ho et si...  
  
-Je ne dirais rien promis ! le coupais je. – Allez dort bien !  
  
Je retournais vers les trois autres pour leur souhaiter bonne nuit puis montai à mon dortoir. Dix minutes plus tard je sombrais dans un profond sommeil.  
  
Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plus. Bizz Lu7ine 


End file.
